The Doggy-Ninja
by Chillman22
Summary: One-shot. Naruto had no idea what happened, one moment he was talking with the perv, then he was falling, luckily he was saved by the water, but what he finds will change his life forever, but will it be for the better or make things worst, but if anyone has any problem with Naruto's change he'll use his new iron reaver soul stealer, while the girls rub his new dog-ears. Adoption.


**Here something from my idea/challenge, since there are hardly any story of Naruto becomes the reincarnation of Inuyasha, there's lots of Sesshomaru reincarnations stories, or something similar.**

 **Also I would like to point out that I couldn't find an image of only Naruto wearing the "demon fire-rat" kimono, so I guess for now everyone'll just have to make do.**

 **The Doggy-Ninja**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Konohagakura No Sato**

 **The riven.**

Naruto couldn't understand how this happened, one moment he was talking with that old pervert about summoning toads, the next he was sent off a cliff-side heading for certain death, trying to summon something, hell, anything, that might be able to save himself from ending up as floor-pancake.

He kept trying, but he was too scared, "WHY, WHY CAN'T I DO THIS!?" He was getting closer to the ground, " **SPLASH!** " Luckily, there was water at the bottom deep enough for him not to get too hurt, unfortunately, because of his position, he ended up spread-eagle, causing the poor boy to scream his head off at the pain, that is if it wasn't for the water. (A.N. Think "Grown Ups 2" movie, where Adam Sandler jumped off from Suicide 35, only not naked and it being a much longer way down.)

Naruto, after such a painful experience, " _Luckily ninjas are made from much stronger stuff for such a thing._ " he thought in a high pitched tone, he was also thankful that there was water deep enough for him to survive.

After getting his breath back, Naruto pushed himself into standing on the water, albeit shakily, "DAMN IT PERVY-SAGE, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA USE MY SEXY-JUTSU TO KNOCK YA DOWN HERE TOO, **BY NOSEBLEED!** " Naruto yells up, hoping that Jiraiya heard him.

 **Cliff-side**

With Jiraiya, he was sitting in a tree, worryingly smoking his pipe, " _Come on, gaki, be able to summon a toad to get you out of this._ "

Before he could think the worst, a echo came from the bottom, "... _I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA USE MY SEXY-JUTSU_ TO KNOCK YA DOWN HERE TOO, **BY NOSEBLEED!** "

Jiraiya was surprised, "Hmm, now that I think about it, from a certain standpoint there was bound to be a large body of water at the bottom, considering how old this hole is," Meaning Jiraiya was dumb enough to knock Naruto off the side without realising it, though now he had a little sweat, "And knowing my luck, I'd fall for such a thing too."

Meaning, even he knew his super-pervert tendency would be used against him.

 **Where Naruto was.**

After his yell, along with a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Naruto began to have a look around, luckily the sun was over head, allowing Naruto to see where he was.

Though as he was looking, there in front of him was a few steps, leading to a platform, though Naruto could see hundreds of steps below the water, "Thank kami for the water, not only did it save my life, but I'd have to climb all of those steps as well!"

Making his way to the platform, what Naruto saw was a rusted sword, stabbed into the middle of the platform, with a box in front of it.

Deciding to look in the box first, Naruto finds a red kimono, along with a necklace with black beads and white fang-like beads. (A.N. Inuyasha kimono and the beads of subjugation.)

Looking at the items, Naruto couldn't help himself, seeing as no-one ever properly taught him to be mindful of traps, "Wow, this kimono looks awesome, I wonder if it'll fit me!?" So with that in mind, he took his clothes off, minus his boxers, then puts the kimono on, though the problem was when he had the outfit in the right places, it was too big, "Ah man, why is it all the cool clothes aren't my siZE!?"

At the end of his sentence he got a surprise, the kimono somehow resized itself to fit snugly on Naruto, making the young boy's eyes widen, then smile a big cheesy smile, "Oh this is so cool, a kimono that can change size to fit a person," Not really knowing the true significance that the kimono had.

Looking back into the box, all that was left was the beads, "Now to complete the outfit." With the beads in hand, Naruto puts them around his neck, once in place, Naruto started to jump around, using his ninja skills to test the outfit, never noticing the beads glow dimly in the low light, "Oh wow, this thing is amazing."

Looking towards the sword, Naruto grabs the handle, "Hmm, I wonder if this'll complete the whole thing?" So with a hard yank, with Naruto thinking the blade rusted into the platform, but due to the easiness of the blade coming out, Naruto wasn't ready for the sudden release.

The young ninja was sent flying, the sword flying out of his hands and up into the air, with Naruto hitting his head against the edge of the platform, causing a slight ringing in his ears, rubbing the back of his head, Naruto opens his eyes and see's the sword heading straight for him.

Before he could move the sword stabbed him in the centre of his chest, causing him to blackout.

 **Mindscape.**

Naruto suddenly shot up, finding himself puzzled at where he was and how he found himself in the sewers, getting up, Naruto began hearing yelling down a pathway, so having nothing better to do, he made his way to the voices.

In the chamber a couple of voices were yelling at each other, "OH YEAH, YA DUMB FOX, YA TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL USE MY **IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER** ON YA!"

With another, more deeper, demonic voice replying, " **Hump, get lost mutt, because of your sword, the brat ended up stabbing himself with it, he's lucky to have me here otherwise the sword would've killed him.** "

The other voice yelled back, "THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN BECAUSE THE SWORD PICKED THE KID EASILY, THE ONLY THING HOLDING BACK THE REINCARNATION IS YOU, YA OVER-GROWN PLUSHY!"

Naruto getting closer, saw a figure, wearing the same red kimono he found, along with white-blond hair, amber slited eyes, with claws, though what really caught him off guard was the white dog ears on the top of the guy's head.

As he was about to talk/yell again, something caught his attention, taking a couple sniffs of the air, along with his ears twitching, "Hey, kid, come out here, I know ya there."

Having no other choice, Naruto made his way towards the teen, "Um, hey, who are you and where the heck am I?"

The so called teen, had his arms crossed, looking uninterested and angry, "So my sword picked you for this thing, I don't see what's so special about ya," Not seeing a tick-mark appear on Naruto's head, "All I see is a useless little run-."

Before the "teen" could finish, Naruto had his fist connecting to the dog-eared guy's cheek, skidding a bit from the impact, with Naruto yelling at him, "WHO ARE YA CALLING A RUNT HUH, I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I'M GONNA BE THE STRONGEST NINJA EVER, AND ONE DAY I'M GONNA BE STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT, I'LL EVEN BECOME HOKAGE TO PROTECT THEM!"

The red wearing boy's head was to the side, his hair shadowing his eyes, a little bit of blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, said corner then turned into a smirk, "Heh, looks like I was wrong, you are the right guy for this," Making Naruto confused.

Whipping the blood from his chin, "Well kid, my name is Inuyasha, and if ya want, you can become a demon-dog hanyou like me."

Causing Naruto's eyes to widen, "WHAT, YOU'RE A DEMON-DOG, WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!?"

The now known, Inuyasha began his explanation, "Alright kid, calm down, I'll tell a what I'm talking about," with that said, Inuyasha started with his back story, about who he is, how he was a hanyou, about the Shikon Jewel, being sealed by Kikyo, meeting Kagome, the hunt for the jewel-shards, then Naraku, pretty much everything he and his friends have been through, along with falling in love with Kagome and settling down after everything.

Closing towards the end, Inuyasha finishes with, "Before my death, I sealed half of my power into my sword that is now in your chest, don't worry ya not dying it's not that kind a sword, because like you, the Tetsusaiga is a sword that protects, but at the moment it is scanning the type of person you are an so far, you have the potential to reach new heights," Naruto ended up embarrassed at such thing.

Then Inuyasha became serious, years with Kagome has taught him when to be serious instead of angry, "Now here's the thing, with the help of the fox there, with your permission, you can become my reincarnation," Shocking Naruto.

Naruto, shaking his head from the shock began to ask, "Wait a minute, I thought reincarnation only works by, like, a bloodline thing or something?"

Inuyasha then answered his question, "Yeah that's true, but there is one thing you do have that I can smell from your blood, though it's very faint, it is there."

Naruto having a questioning look on his face, waited for him to finish, "Yeah, it's there alright, my blood is apart of you, though it is watered down to being hardly noticeable, but I noticed because my sword is stabbing you, meaning that we are distantly related."

Making Naruto realise that he and Inuyasha were family, causing the blond to leap/hug his distant grandpa, or at least try to, of course Inuyasha isn't huger, so he just kept Naruto at arms length.

Throwing the boy back, Inuyasha cleared his throat and began again, "So Naruto, will you accept being my reincarnation along with being a hanyou?"

Naruto, being who he is, asks, "What will I get out of it?"

Inuyasha began again, "By becoming my reincarnation, you'll have all of my powers, heightened senses, heightened healing, heightened strength."

Naruto then butted in, "what about the ears and claws?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah you'll get those too, along with fangs like mine, also if ever you lose a fang, ya don't have to worry, it'll grow back." Remembering what happened when he broke Tetsusaiga and had to get Totosai to fix it, by using one of his fangs.

Naruto simply shrugs, if having dog-ears like Inuyasha is the cost, at least he'll look closer to his ancestral grandfather, "Alright, those idiot civilians see me as a demon, then I'll give them one, I'll become the first dog-demon hanyou to become the Hokage, proving that not all demons are evil, just like how not all humans are good."

Smiling at Naruto's conviction, Inuyasha couldn't have been more proud, "Now all we need is for the fox to agree to it, by boosting your demonic blood."

Opening one of it's eye to look at the two, the fox merely grunted out, " **Fine, at least this way the brat can use his own powers instead of using mine as "rent" in the future.** "

With everyone in agreement, the fox sent it's chakra to Naruto, causing the young boy pain of which he never felt before, almost like he was being slowly dipped into hot lava, Inuyasha using his own power to draw out Naruto's own, began to vanish, "Well, looks like my time is up, good luck Naruto."

 **Outside the Mindscape.**

While it took hours on the inside, in reality, it took seconds, before long, Naruto's body erupted in a blinding white light, causing the sword to fly out of his chest and into the air, before the sword could land, a clawed hand grabbed the handle, the sword then transformed into it's awakened state. (A.N. Tetsusaiga's large form.)

Lifting the sword and placing it on his shoulder, like how Inuyasha use to, there standing on the platform, barefooted, was Naruto Uzumaki, his height was now a tall 156cm, with his hair being just as long as Inuyasha's, though still having it's sun-yellow colour, with dog-ears being the same colour as his hair, his eyes still kept there blue colour, only with slits for pupils, he also has his whisker-marks as well.

Having the same cocky smirk that Inuyasha had in his youth, that is until he realises something, looking at his chest he see's the beads of subjugation, realising what he's done, "OH CRAP, WHY DID I PUT THESE DAMN THINGS ON, DAMN IT, IF I KNEW WHAT THEY WERE I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT THEM ON IN THE FIRST PLACE," suddenly a cold shiver ran down his back, "Oh crap, I hope it isn't someone vindictive against me that can use the word sit?"

Shaking his head to remove them thoughts, "Well I can't change the past now, hopefully no-one ends up ordering me to sit."

With that in mind, Naruto finds the sheath for the Tetsusaiga and puts both on his belt, like Inuyasha, once everything was in order, Naruto then leaped into the air, using the rocks to jump from one to the other before he slips back down, after that, he finds himself in front of Jiraiya, who ended up falling on his ass.

Naruto, being upset, crosses his arms, "I see you're still here Pervy-sage." In a grunting voice, Naruto was still angry about being knocked into the riven in the first place.

Hearing the nickname, Jiraiya jumps to his feet and with a shaking finger, exclaims, "NARUTO, IS THAT REALLY YOU!?"

The younger of the two merely replied, "Humph, of course it's me ya dirty old man, I was the only one you knocked down there!"

Once Jiraiya settled down, Naruto told him everything, about is reincarnation, his new powers, his blood, how he became a hanyou, with his dog-ears twitching to prove it, along with Jiraiya thinking, " _Damn it, all the girls will now think Naruto's dog-ears are cute and try to rub them._ " With anime-tears running down his eyes.

Confusing Naruto some, until he remembered something, pretending to see something on the other side of the gorge, Naruto says out loud, "Huh, isn't that a pretty girl wearing a two-piece bikini over there, sunbathing without the top?"

Catching Jiraiya's attention, the man rushed to the edge, looking left and right for the mystery girl, "Where, where, where is she!?"

Never noticing Naruto behind him, arms still cross, one foot aimed at the perv's ass, before a certain white-haired pervert was falling down the same cliff Naruto went down, with Naruto yelling, "SERVES YA RIGHT FOR SENDING ME DOWN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE YA LOUSY LITTLE PERV!"

With Jiraiya yelling, "I'M NOT A LITTLE PERV, I'M A SUPER PErvert _ttttt..._ "

Naruto, with his improved eye sight, saw Jiraiya summon a toad close to the bottom, "Humph, if I'd use my sexy-jutsu on him, he'd have back-flopped into the water, but I'm now a hanyou, I don't need to use that jutsu anymore."

With that Naruto walked away, wanting to get use to his new powers, look out Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki is alive and kicking and he's gonna look after his friends no matter what.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, as you can see it's a long one and I just wanted Naruto to become Inuyasha's reincarnation and teach Jiraiya a little lesson, hopefully someone will adopt this idea and build on it, or allow people to create more Inuyasha reincarnation stories instead of Sesshomaru reincarnation, also sorry if it's a one-shot, but I wish whoever takes this challenge up enjoys it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Inuyasha.**


End file.
